customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirge
Alpha 1 takes the fight to Black Phantom's mysterious employer, with The Visitor in tow. As they land on a mysterious planet, they find that they may have bitten off more than they can chew. Dirge Chapter 1 Furno looked up at the results of the collaboration between Hero Factory and The Visitor. It was unique, he had to give it that. He doubted it's space-worthiness, judging from the strange look of it. It was in essence, a large pod with multiple pylons jutting out from it's sides leading to smaller pods. Out of these pods, tentacle-like growths extended out, moving around all the while. He noticed that the Battle Machines they had begun using for more dangerous missions were being loaded on the ship. He wondered what sort of mission would require all that firepower in one place, especially considering how they only used the Battle Machine against the relatively powerful Beasts. In addition, the name the techs had given the ship was quite chilling. It was the Dirge. Chapter 2 Breez breathed a sigh of relief as the Dirge transitioned into hyperspace, sitting back in the chair she was sitting in. She had been assigned to make sure the ship followed the transmission sent by Black Phantom, a monotonous task. However, the bridge was quite dull-looking, with only a few consoles jutting out from the floor. She moved about in her chair, wondering about what exactly the purpose of "growing" the Dirge was. She felt no telepathic presence from the ship's supposed mind, leaving her little to no companionship with the others below decks. She took a look at the console attached to her chair, seeing a few commands. There was a messaging system quite similar to that installed throughout Hero Factory, which she pulled up. She found nothing of interest, closing it. Her eyelids felt quite heavy, leading her to close them. This led to her snoring happily away on the chair, dreaming of a vast jungle like she had so many times before. Chapter 3 Stormer paced down the hangar of the Dirge, waiting for the moment when it would transiton out of hyperspace, leaving them to land on the dead planet they had traced Black Phantom's signal to. He realized that the brains had been launched from this planet, a sobering thought that led him to wonder who or what exactly Black Phantom's employer was. If it could create those monstrous creatures, who knows what else it had in store? Suddenly, the Dirge stopped as it began to transition out of Hyperspace. Stormer readied the Hero Pod containing his Freeze Machine, hoping that the pre-programmed launch sequence would work. The ebon canister flew out of the hangar, carrying the mechanical walker with it. In turn, he activated the pods carrying the other's personal Battle Machines. These flew out without difficutly as well. Finally, he made his way to the Drop Ship that would carry all 7 of them to the surface of the planet and their date with destiny. Chapter 4 The Visitor looked at his amulet, remembering a happier time. Child-like villagers running through the villages they had constructed, watched over by their elders. A team of seven, no, six heroes with a mission . A firey warrior standing over the corpse of all that he loved, knowing that he had broken his code. A newly-forged tyrant laughing in the shadows. A twisted light striking him down. Laughing...in the shadows. Category:Stories Category:Anonymous users